My Best Friends' Brothers
by brunettedudette
Summary: When Lilly moves to Albuquerque, she finds herself in an amazing relationship. But when Hannah comes to New Mexico on tour, will she see a different side of Jackson? Hannah Montana and HSM crossover. Lackson, or RyanEvansxLilly. Rated K plus for safety.
1. One Last Sleepover

Disclaimer: I don't own East High School, Over the Hedge, or Hannah Montana.

A/N: I don't care that Miley/Lilly/Oliver aren't the same age as the East High gang… it's my story and I will write it as I please.

Chapter 1-

"Oh my god, Lilly! I can't believe you're moving!" Miley cried.

We were on the floor in my room, even though it didn't really look like my room at all. Everything was already packed and ready to go. The only thing left was an old orange throw rug that we're going to give to goodwill before we leave. Miley was over for one last sleepover, because I'm moving tomorrow. "I can't believe it either," I told her, "I've lived in Malibu all my life."

"I know how you feel," she said.

"How?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

This came naturally to me. Miley and I always ask each other stupid and obvious questions, and then the other pretends to be mad about it. "Come on, Lils! You should know this by now!" said Miley.

She sounded a bit angry, but I knew that it was a playful kind of angry. I laughed. "Relax, Miley! I know, you moved from Tennessee three years ago, and it was just like the move that I have to go through now."

Miley laughed, and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the huge disposable bowl in the center of the room. "So what's the name of that school you're going to go to? I forgot it again," she said.

"East High School," I replied.

I'm going to start my junior year there. I'm not really looking forward to it, I'd rather go to Seaview High, but my mom says it's a fantastic school. There was a silence, until Miley asked, "So what movie do you want to watch?"

I had rented a few DVDs earlier that day, and I still had my laptop, so we were going to watch on there. "I dunno, you pick," I said.

"C'mon, Lils, it's your last night here! You have to pick!"

"Fine, I'll pick, but I don't see what that has anything to do with it being my last night here. Eenie, meenie, miney, Over The Hedge!" I said, picking up the Over The Hedge case.

We watched the movie, and went to sleep after a few rounds of Truth or Dare. Although I heard Miley breathing deeply at a steady pace, showing that she was asleep, for me, it was the beginning of a sleepless night filled with worrying about what it would be like in Albuquerque.

A/N: I hope you liked it, and by the way, it was short because this is a test run to know if people like the idea… and I won't know unless you R&R! That's the key to a good fanfic, people! R&R!


	2. Author's Note!

I am canceling this story! I feel that I am not getting enough reviews, and that not enough people care if the story continues.

The only way I will continue this story is if I get at least 5 protests by the end of two weeks.


	3. Lilly's Taking Off Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Tic-Tacs, or Hannah Montana.

* * *

Replies: 

CoolKidz4Lyfe: Thank you, and I probably will have a vote to see what couple it should end up, so if you're still reading by then… be sure to vote!

Nicoleishott4077: I know that people read it, but I feel that there's no point in continuing if people don't like it, and I only know if they like it or not if they review.

cassie: Yeah, it's one of the main points of the story… you're supposed to like it.

ally: Okay, not canceling.

Pretty-in-Pink-girl: Relax, I won't cancel!

rockchick900: Thank you so much!

emmy2131: Sure. Here you go…

Tikaani: I didn't really want to cancel it. I just was really disappointed that I only got 2 reviews, and 1 was from my sister.

Abster1: Why would you report me? A lot of people have author's notes as chapters…

* * *

A/N: OMG… When I said I wanted 5 protests by the end of two weeks, I wasn't expecting eight protests by the end of a day. Wow. Thank you so much. 

Chapter 2-

Our flight is scheduled to take off at 10:00 in the morning. We are landing in Albuquerque in three hours. My family is already on the plane with our seat belts tightly fastened. We took up two whole rows of three seats. Suddenly, I heard a loud, roaring noise. We were gaining speed, about to take off. I popped an orange Tic-Tac into my mouth while plugging my ears from the horrific noise of the airplane's engine.

I gripped the hard, silver and black armrest tightly. Many people don't know this… even Oliver doesn't… but I am deathly afraid of flying. When I heard that Miley's mom died while flying, it brought my fright up to a whole new level. I took up skateboarding to see if it would help me with my fright, but it didn't.

I did not see how anybody could be upset on such a perfectly sunny day, but this move was very upsetting. This was not the type of moving where you could stay in the same school district and see your friends at the district-wide dances. Nor was it the type of moving where you did not live in the same district, but could still see your friends on weekends. This was the type of moving where I would never get to see Miley or Oliver ever again. Unless Hannah comes to Albuquerque for a concert or something… whatever. It's probably not going to happen.

When we woke up this morning, Miley and I immediately ran down to the beach so that I could say goodbye to Oliver and Jackson. I know, I can't believe I actually wanted to say a decent goodbye to Jackson either, but he's come to be like a brother to me. Luckily, Sarah was at the beach too, so I got to see her one last time as well.

My parents were planning on moving last summer. I had cried for what seemed like forever on the last day of ninth grade, but apparently it was not forever, because I cried more on the last day of tenth grade. Near the end of summer vacation last year, I had been so happy that my parents decided not to move. I put all thoughts of having to move this summer at the back of my brain until the end of the end of the year, when my parents finalized the move.

After my goodbye party, two weeks ago, it was hard for me to enjoy the rest of my time at home, or anywhere else I happened to be. I did not know if I would ever see any of my friends again.

We were now off the ground. A tear rolled down my cheek as I watched Los Angeles get smaller and smaller. Behind me and beside me, my two sisters and brother silently cried as well. We had lived in California forever, and I didn't think I was ready to leave it.

My parents expect me to be a good role model to my three siblings. I do not think I can. As I silently sit in my chair, crying, I know that even if I do make new friends, and get a new life, it would never be as great as the fabulous life I had, at home in Malibu.

* * *

A/N: Ha-ha… I just took an essay from sixth grade and changed some of the words… not too much effort. Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Don't forget to R&R this time! 


	4. Unpacking

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

Replies:

Sango A.R.: Sorry… this wasn't exactly 'soon', was it?

iluvdisneychannel: I know… I felt like this when I moved…

uhh I forgot: I'll keep that in mind, lol.

sagestar: I never said I wasn't continuing the story… I just said that I wasn't going to be posting the new chapters that I write.

ashtisdalefan1009: Me too!

tikaani: Thank you!

A/N: I am so sorry I didn't update! If you want an explanation, check out chapter 13 of my story Once Upon A Love.

* * *

Chapter 3-

"Wow!" was the only thing I could say as I opened the door to my room.

"You like it?" my mom asked hopefully.

"No way," I said, "It's so tiny! And why does my window face the street? In Malibu, it faced the ocean!"

"Mommy!" Emma and Mindy shrieked as they ran down the hallway.

My mom smiled at them, then sent me a we'll-talk-later look. I rolled my eyes and looked at my new tiny room, which was crowded with boxes. To give you an estimate of the size, well, I'd say it was about as big as the Hannah closet. Yep. My new room is the size of my best friend's closet. How pathetic is that? "I guess I'd better start unpacking," I muttered to nobody in particular.

I looked around and saw a box marked 'Electro-gizmo.' I laughed as I remembered when me, Miley and Oliver were packing together. Oliver, being the doughnut he is, didn't know what to call my electronics, so that's what he wrote. I opened the box to find my fuzzy blue phone, my computer keyboard and mouse, and a camera. I immediately hooked up the phone and dialed Miley's number. "Stewart residence, handsome eldest son speaking," I heard.

"Shut it Jackson, and let me talk to Miley," I said.

"Well, well, well, Lill-ay. That's no way to talk to someone who you want to do something for you," he told me.

I sighed, and then heard another voice speaking. "Jackson, are you torturing whoever's on the phone again?"

Before Jackson could say anything, I decided to take action. "Yes, he is, Mr. Stewart!" I cried out, "He won't let me talk to Miley!"

"Jackson," Mr. Stewart warned, "Put down the phone."

I heard some muffled noises, and then Miley's voice finally came on the line. "Hey, Lils, how's Albuquerque?" she asked me.

"Miley, I've been here a grand total of AN HOUR! HOW SHOULD I KNOW???"

"I meant so far," Miley stated.

"So far, it's been fine, except for the fact that my bedroom is the size of your closet," I told her.

"Please say you were talking about my Hannah closet, and not my Miley closet."

"Miles…" I said, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Hold on."

I waited about a minute then I heard Miley again. "Lilly, you still there?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Listen, I have a Hannah thing I need to get ready for. Call me when you can, 'kay?"

"Yeah," I said, "Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and felt a bit strange. This was the first Hannah thing that I wasn't going to with Miley. I mean, after I found out her secret, that is. Even when we fought, I still went to her concerts, and various public appearances. Lola already knew all of the guards personally… What? Is it my fault I play cards with them during Miley's performances? "Lilly?" my mom called from somewhere in the house.

"I'm in my room!" I yelled back.

I started opening a box labeled 'School Junk', and a few seconds later my mom showed up in the doorway. "Emma and Mindy like their room," she told me, "and Andy likes his, too."

"Moooooooooom," I whined.

She's going to start nagging me about how I should appreciate what I have now, I just know it. "Lilly, you know that tons of kids across the country would kill for a room like yours."

Do I know my mom or what? I opened a box labeled 'Beany', and got out my beloved beanbag chair to sit on. "Mom," I started, "Emma and Mindy are 4. They couldn't care less about the size of their room. Same goes for Andy. He's a guy. He couldn't care less about _anything_."

"Lillian," my mom sighed, "I know you didn't want to move. But listen to me. Once you start school, and make friends here, you won't find life in Albuquerque that bad. I think you have a lovely room, in a lovely house, in a lovely neighborhood. You should appreciate what you have."

I forced a smile. "Okay, mom."

"I want you to think about what I said," my mom said, and left the room.

* * *

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait… R&R! 


	5. First Day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM , or Hannah Montana.

* * *

Replies:

J.S. Jamesbrook: Thank you!

nazgurl92: I wouldn't do that, it would practically ruin the whole point of the story! And besides, I'm a Lackson shipper at heart.

rockn'rollchick618: Oh, that was you? Okay. Thanks.

A/N: Sorry for the Gabriella bashing in this story, I just really don't like her.

* * *

Chapter 4-

"All right, we have a new student in our class, Lillian Truscott, please stand up."

I nervously stood up, and faced the class. "Hellew," I squeaked nervously.

"Lillian moved here from Malibu this summer, and I expect someone to show her the ropes. A welcoming committee, perhaps?" the teacher suggested.

"Oh, I'll do it, Mrs. Darbus!" a pretty blond girl in the second row called out.

Mrs. Darbus gave her a questioning look. "Sharpay Evans? I really didn't think you would be the type of person to do this, but…"

"Yeah, Shar, why are you doing this?" the boy behind her asked.

I couldn't help but notice that he was wearing a hat, just like I always do. Hmm, this could be a sign! But he's probably with that Sharpay girl… they seem pretty close. "Well," Sharpay smirked, "We wouldn't want her to end up like Gabriella, now would we?"

A lot of people turned to look at the girl sitting next to me and laughed. That was when I really got a good look at her. She literally had her nose in her book, and I don't think she even noticed that people were laughing at her. I watched her all five minutes of homeroom after that, to see if she paid any attention to her surroundings, but the only time she looked up from her book was once the bell had rung. And even then, she just looked up at the people standing, grabbed her backpack, then shoved her face back into her book. I got up to leave as well, but saw the boy with the hat blocking my way. "Excuse me?" I said, "I kinda need to get through."

He turned to me. "Oh, sorry," he apologized.

I smiled at him. "It's okay."

"Lillian, right?"

"Well," I started to explain to him that people call me Lilly, but he cut me off.

"I think it sounds cool. Most people that I know would have shortened it to Lilly by this age, but Lillian sounds more mature, and intellectual. I like that," he told me, "I'm Ryan, by the way."

Ryan and Lillian. Lillian and Ryan. Ryan and Lilly. Lilly and Ryan. They all sound so good… "Bye," I said, and gently shoved past him so that I could get to Sharpay.

"Come on," she said.

I was lead out to the hall, and then she started talking five miles a minute. "Oh my god! I can't believe it! You like him! This is so cool!"

This was confusing. "It's cool?" I asked, "But somehow I got the impression you to were going out. Me and my assumptions… Ha!"

Sharpay snorted. "Ha is right. Ry's my twin brother. I'm going out with _him_."

She pointed to a guy in the middle of a poster of guys wearing basketball jerseys. "That's the… b-ball team?" I guessed.

"Yep," Sharpay told me, "And the one in the middle is my boyfriend, Troy Bolton. He's the most popular guy at school, and he practically rules it. I, obviously, rule alongside him."

"Oh," I nodded, but Sharpay wasn't done with her explanation.

"There was a point where everybody thought Troy and Gabriella would get together. But poor Gabby was new to the school, and she stupidly went and crossed a few lines. I, of course, didn't like that, so before they thought about making it official, I intervened. That put an end to their relationship, and Gabriella's social life," she continued.

"What do you mean? They were, like, crushing on one another, but they never actually made any moves?"

"Exactly, even though the whole school knew they liked each other. I think it was just puppy love."

And those very words brought a mental image of Miley and Oliver to my head. Except for the puppy love part, that is…

* * *

A/N: That, my readers, was a sure sign that there is going to be Moliver in this story. I, personally, am looking forward to it. You? Well, you'll have to review and let me know… 


	6. The Car Ride Home

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, or Hannah Montana.

* * *

Replies:

daisy617: Umm… I'll keep that "wink wink" in mind? I dunno what to tell you. If you want to have a say in the coupling, you're gonna have to be around for the voting…

iluvdisneychannel: Is this soon enough for ya?

rockn'rollchick618: Haha… nice review…

A/N: Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a bit on the whole Ryan and Sharpay are super duper trillionares… but I DON'T CARE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fine, I'll shut up now.

* * *

Chapter 5-

Right after school Sharpay grabbed my arm and dragged me. Again. Only this time I was being dragged to her car. When we got there, Ryan was already waiting, 'cause apparently they carpool. "Hey," I managed to say quickly as Sharpay pushed me into the backseat.

I already called my parents and they okay-ed my going to Ryan and Sharpay's house after school. Before I knew it, Ryan was being shoved on top of me by… well, I'll give you half a guess as to who pushed him. I looked up to see that his chest was the thing smushing my face. "Ry?" I asked, "Can't breathe."

Ryan got up and I heard the engine start. Dang it… I was hoping Ryan would be able to move up to the front. "Erm, sorry 'bout that Lillian. Didn't mean to, you know, fall on you," he said.

I giggled. "I know. Somebody," here I shot a look at the back of Sharpay's head, "pushed you."

He nodded. "So Lillian, you got a boyfriend back home?" Sharpay said from up front.

I am seriously going to kill her later. But for now… "Yes, I do," I said just to torture her.

"Really?" Ryan asked, "What's his name?"

I feel so sorry for him. Scratch that. I feel so sorry for myself. I don't even know if he likes me or not, and now if he does then he thinks he doesn't have a chance with me, which isn't good, because I really do like him. Because of all the confusing thoughts spinning around in my head, I blurted out the first name I thought of. "Jackson."

"Jackson? That's a weird name…" Sharpay said with a snort.

"It is not!" I said loudly, suddenly defensive of him, "I think it happens to be a very cute name!"

"Well, anyway, names don't matter if you guys are happy, right?"

I could kiss Ryan. Actually, I'd gladly kiss Ryan. "Mmhmm," I said absentmindedly.

"Lillian?" Ryan waved a hand in front of my face, "You guys are happy, right?"

"Oh, yeah. We're _very _happy. Even though it's a long distance relationship."

I searched for a sign of disappointment on his face as I said that. Nothing. He looks as if he's extremely happy for me. Not even a tiny sign of jealousy flashed across his face as I said that. That's so sweet! Pretty depressing, but sweet nonetheless. You gotta love a guy that just wants you to be happy, right? Right. But the one thing that's bugging me is the little voice in the back of my head. 'Why the heck did you say Jackson, Lilly?' it's asking. I have no idea. And that is what's thoroughly confusing.

* * *

A/N: Well… I guess I can't stop myself from writing what I feel, and somehow I'm leaning on the Lackson edge. Sorry to all you Lyan fans… 


	7. The Evans' Mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, or Hannah Montana.

Replies:

daisy617: I want Lackson, too, but you know, I'll do what the majority of my readers want.

iluvdisneychannel: BECAUSE SHE'S TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!

Like A Puma: Alright.

sPazZii chIc: I'm writing as fast as I can. I'm working on a gazillion and one stories momentarily, so…

123 music rocks: I will… lol.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy the chapter, anyway…

* * *

Chapter 6- 

As much as I was shocked at the size of the Evans' house, I was even more surprised at the size of Sharpay's bedroom. Her room was about half the size of my house, her closet was the size of the Hannah closet, maybe even bigger, and her bathroom was the size of my room. I'm pretty sure that if I wanted to, I could live in there. Sharpay had a mini fridge, a plasma screen T.V., a karaoke machine, and a pool table. Of course, she also had a phone and a computer. Speaking of her computer, the first thing she did when we got up there was yank my to the desk and bring up HMIM, Hannah Montana's Instant Messenger service. Apparently my 'new best friend' is a fan of my 'old best friend.' "Log in," she commanded.

I shrugged, and did as Sharpay said. Miley and Oliver were both online, and to my horror, so was Jackson. Shar smirked, remembering what I told her in the car, and pulled up an IM screen. Before she could type anything to Jackson, though, Miley IM'ed me.

**tennesseegal4eva**: Lilly! I tried calling you!

I checked my phone and saw that I forgot to turn it off after my last class got out. I turned it on, and sure enough, there were five missed calls from Miley.

**nEtSpEaKfReAk**: sry, Miles… phone wuz off...

**tennesseegal4eva**: 'Kay… so what'cha doin'?

**nEtSpEaKfReAk**: im at a friends house

**tennesseegal4eva**: Making friends already??? Soon you're going to forget poor old me… a.k.a the girl you promised to be BFFs with forever!

**nEtSpEaKfReAk**: lol, Miley, u no ill never 4 get u, or Oliver

**tennesseegal4eva**: OMG! Speaking of Ollie, guess what?

**nEtSpEaKfReAk**: huh?

**tennesseegal4eva**: He asked me out!!!! Today he walked with me to my house after school, 'cause you know my house is between his and the school, and when we got there, he kissed me on the cheek, then asked me out! And I said yes!

**nEtSpEaKfReAk**: 0.o zomg... ttly unexpected (/sarcasm)

**tennesseegal4eva**: But enough about me... who's your new friend?

**nEtSpEaKfReAk**: Sharpay Evans, shez in my class at skool

**tennesseegal4eva**::Snort:: That's a weird name.

**nEtSpEaKfReAk**: Hi, this is Lillian's _**new BFF**_, here to tell you that the name Miley is much weirder than the name Sharpay.

**tennesseegal4eva**: I'm sorry, but Lilly's _my_ BFF. After all, I was the one who wrote a song for her. Bet you never did that!

**nEtSpEaKfReAk**: Aww, how sweet! You wrote a song for her? Guess you're like some wannabe Hannah Montana, then, aren't you? What's it called? True Friend? You and Me Together? Or, no, let me guess- If We Were a Movie???

**tennesseegal4eva**: As a matter of fact, _I am_ Hannah Montana!

**nEtSpEaKfReAk**: Mhmm, sure. Yeah, well, as a true Hannah fan, I can tell you that her best friend's name is Lola Luftnangle, not Lillian Truscott.

**tennesseegal4eva**: Fine. I'll prove it to you. I'm going on tour in two months, and I'm stopping in Albuquerque. I'll see you there and show you. Right now I have to go record a song called 'Don't Mess With Celebrities.'

**tennesseegal4eva has logged off on 9/1/07 at 04:27:53**

Sharpay got up and stomped out of her room, aparrently choosing to forget about Jackson. I sighed, and followed her.

* * *

A/N: Oooh, Sharpay and Miley tension. And I can tell you now that it's going to get worse when Lilly's debating over what guy to pick. 


	8. Talking to Miles

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, or Hannah Montana.

Replies:

daisy617: Yeah, and Ryan really deserves somebody better than Gabriella, even if I do ship Ryella...

iluvdisneychannel: It's like you read my mind or something... Lol.

Jordie: Well, you know how she told the reporter that she was Hannah? It's basically like the same thing.

GingerIsInTheHouse13: Miley is definitely pissed off.

rockn'rollchick618: Oh my gosh, thank you so much!

A/N: Dun dun dun... As a reminder of what happened last time- Miley got pissed at Sharpay, and told her she was Hannah Montana.

* * *

Chapter 7-

"I can't believe you just told her your secret like that!" I screamed at Miles later on the phone that night.

"I know!" Miley whined, "I just got so mad. Sharpay seems really mean. Why are you friends with her?"

cute, but the best part is that he wears wacky hats- just like me! I let him call m"She's really nice to me. And I kinda have a thing for her brother..."

I mumbled the second part. But Miley totally made up for the loss of volume with her shriek. "I can't believe it! Hanging out with someone just to get a guy! That is so unlike you... yet I love it! What's his name? Is he cute? Tell me everything!"

I rolled my eyes. Typical Miley... getting excited over a guy she doesn't even know. "His name's Ryan Evans. He's really cute! He calls me Lillian, because he says it's more mature. And like I said earlier, Sharpay is really nice to me... so, technically, I'm not hanging out with her just to get Ryan," I told her.

"Does she know you like her brother?" Miley questioned me.

"Well, yeah. But, no."

"Huh?"

"I told Shar earlier today that I thought Ry was cute. Then, on our way to their house, she asked me if I had a boyfriend back home, in front of Ryan, so I said yes."

"You said yes??? Who did you say??? I hope it wasn't Oliver! Oh, man, then I really messed up while IM'ing you."

Uh-oh. This isn't good. I can't tell her that I told Sharpay that her brother was my boyfriend. She'd totally freak. "So anyway, Miles, what are you going to do about the whole telling Sharpay that you're Hannah Montana thing?" I attempted to change the subject.

"Don't try changing the subject on me, Missy!" Miley said, "Who was it?"

When I didn't say anything, she added quietly, "It can't be so bad that you can't tell me."

I sighed. If Miley was trying to guilt trip me, it was working. "I said Jackson," I whispered almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"I SAID JACKSON, OKAY?"

There was silence on the other side of the line. Then suddenly, Miley let out a squeal that totally topped her first one. "Oh my god, Lills! That's so awesome! I mean, maybe you're subconsciously in love with him! And then, you guys can get married, and then we'll be like sisters! Wow, oh my gosh! I'll tell you what. I'll bring with him on tour with me, and then you'll be able to figure out your true feelings for him. This is gonna be great!" she screamed, then added as an afterthought, "You are coming to the concert, right?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, "and so's Sharpay."

"Aw, man! I completely forgot about that! What am I going to do, Lilly?"

"Weeeeell, you could always choose to trust Sharpay with your secret. There are a few things that I think you'll be able to bribe her with."

"Like what?" Miley asked flatly.

"A record deal?" I suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Miles sighed, "It's all we've got, anyway."

"Great... and Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Is 'Don't Mess With Celebrities' a real song?"

"It will be soon," Miley told me, and I could practically see the scheming smirk on her face.

* * *

A/N: So Miley's happy with the idea of Lilly and Jackson getting together. Who'd'a thunk it? Anyhoot, we all know what this means. Well, I do. It means that the voting starts in three... two... one... now. 


	9. Suspisions Arise

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, or Hannah Montana.

* * *

Replies: 

daisy617: Well, I mean, she wants it to happen. It's not like she says, "Oh, well, okay. That's fine with me, I guess..."

Twisted Truth: Sharpay's face when what happens?

F29DWNxluverx4: Hey, cool, thanks. Oh, and I'm starting on the sequel to OUaL. It should be up by the end of next week.

xxThisIsMexx: I'm sorry, but Lilly/Oliver was not one of the options.

itpinhero: Thanks!

A/N: Omg, you guys do not know how sorry I am for not updating ever. Would you believe that I was grounded for 2 weeks, and then once I finally got to go online again, I had forgotten what was, and I just now remembered? No? Oh, well... it was worth a shot...

* * *

Chapter 8- 

'One In A Million' blasted out of my phone. It was my version. Edited, of course. "Miss Truscott?" Mrs. Darbus asked, her eyebrow raised.

No, I don't mean that she has a unibrow. I mean that only one of her eyebrows was raised. "Oh, umm..." I stuttered.

Then I remembered a very useful trick I had learned while working on the Shakespeare project. "I'm so sorry," I burst, practically in tears, "My grandma's in the hospital, and, well, I wanted my parents to call if anything happened. I'm really sorry, Mrs. Darbus."

She nodded at me sympathetically. I 'sobbed' my way outside into the hall. "Miley!" I whispered into the phone.

"Lilly, why are you whispering?"

"I'm at school, you dimwit!"

"Already?"

"Yes, now what do you want?"

"I just realized," she told me, "My dad would be so disappointed if anybody found out unintentionally."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" I asked.

"Try to convince Sharpay that I'm not Hannah. I'll stop working on 'Don't Mess With Celebrities,' I mean, otherwise she'll now it's me."

"'Kay, Miles, I'll try."

"Thanks."

And then she hung up. "Thanks, mom. Bye," I said loudly so that Mrs. Darbus could hopefully hear.

I walked back into the room, and all eyes were on me. "She's regained consciousness!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air for effect.

"Please sit down, Lillian," Mrs. Darbus said, obviously annoyed.

I shrugged, and sat back down. After class I waited for Sharpay by her locker. "Sharpay!" I said when I spotted her, "Listen, I'm really sorry. Miley's not really Hannah. She's just really worried about losing me as a friend."

"Maybe she is. But about the Hannah thing, I don't believe you. Something's not right here, Lillian. I'm going to that concert."

Discouraged, I went into the bathroom and called Miley. "God, Lils, I think something's wrong with us today. I call when you're in class, you call when I'm in class..." she said once she picked up.

"Miles, but this is urgent. Shar doesn't believe that you're not Hannah Montana!"

"What???"

"I tried telling her, I swear I did. She just wouldn't listen."

Miley sighed. "Okay," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Miley. I really tried."

After school, I once again found myself at the Evans'. Sharpay and I were doing each other's toe nails, when suddenly, the phone rang. "Yola," Shar answered, and put the phone on speaker.

Why am I suddenly reminded of Traci? I wonder if she's going to be at the concert... Nah, she probably only goes to the Hollywood ones... Anyway, back to the present, where Shar is on the phone. "Sharpay, it's me. Gabriella. I know we don't usually talk, but this is really important. I heard that Lillian girl talking to somebody named Miles or Miley on the phone today, and she said something about her being Hannah Montana."

Gabriella kept going on and on, in that annoyingly perky voice of hers, but I wasn't listening. I was to stunned to hear her.

* * *

A/N: Vote tally: Jackson-3, Ryan-3. I would like to remind you all that Oliver and Troy are not options. Oliver is with Miley, and Troy is with Sharpay. 


	10. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, or Hannah Montana.

Replies:

daisy617: You can't vote twice! As much as I agree... you just can't.

LucyLicious xx: (In creepy voice) Bad things... OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOohhh...

F29DWNxluverx4: No re-voting, sorry. Umm... I think the sequel will be up tomorrow.

xxThisIsMexx: Okay. Anyway, I don't think he's gay. I like him with Gabriella though, not Lilly.

iluvdisneychannel: That's sort of what I'm going to do. You'll see in the next chapter, probably.

rockn'rollchick618: Yay! Another Lackson fan!

Ninadaniella: Thank you! You brought up the score from a tie, to Jackson. Things are looking up...

A/N: I updated fast this time! I'm so proud of me. Aren't you so proud of me?

* * *

Chapter 8-

Two months had passed. It was now the night of the concert. I could say that the past couple of months haven't been eventful, and just describe how much fun it was getting ready with Sharpay, but that'd be a lie. I suppose you're wondering about Gabriella. Let's just say- for somebody smart, she's extremely gullible. Sharpay helped me and threw in a random lie, which Gabriella happily believed. Three weeks ago, I began dreading the concert. Ryan had asked me out, and stupidly, I had agreed. Miley's going to be mad at me for having a boyfriend, when she had especially brought Jackson with her. But her precious Oliver's with her, so it shouldn't be _that _bad. Now, I'm lying on my bed, waiting for Sharpay to get here. I didn't have to bribe her at all, in the end. She just thought it would be enough if she could actually meet Hannah. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize the doorbell rang. I only looked up when Sharpay came in and said, "Small room."

"Well, thank you," I told her, "For pointing out the obvious."

"Remind me why we're not getting ready at my house?" she asked.

"Because," I explained, "All my 'Lola' stuff is here. My wigs, my funky outfits, and Miley wanted to see my new house."

"Not very impressive," Sharpay snorted.

"I know! My house back in Malibu was so much bigger and nicer."

"I'll bet..."

I looked at my watch. Only two hours 'til Miles is here. "Shar- we might want to start getting ready," I pointed out.

"Great!" she said, then dragged a suitcase into my room.

"What's that?" I asked warily.

"Clothes," Sharpay shrugged, "My makeup kit."

I nodded. I'd only known her for two months, and I already knew that that was typical Sharpay. For some reason, she was eager to do my makeup, and I must say it turned out pretty good. Very wild, like Lola would do. Halfway through, though, the doorbell rang once again. "Mom, it's Miley! Get the door, please!" I called.

My heart beat faster, and faster, until I finally heard from behind me a shriek. "Lilly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miley screamed.

I quickly jumped out of my chair, not caring at all that Sharpay wasn't done yet, and ran to hug Miley. We hugged until Shar loudly cleared her throat. "Hi, I'm Miley. And you must be Sharpay," Miley said, her southern voice dripping with venom.

"Nice to meet you, Miley," Sharpay forced a smile, and awkwardly stuck out her arm.

Miley grabbed her hand in a Tennessee death grip, and shook. "Wow, it's so nice to see that my two BFFs are getting along so great," I muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Lilly," they said simultaneously.

Well, Sharpay said Lillian, but that's beside the point. "Well, we'd better get going," Miley said, "Daddy's waiting out in the limo with Oliver and Jackson."

"Jackson's here?" Sharpay asked, wrinkling her brow.

"Yeah," Miley said, "For Lils, basically."

Sharpay shot me a questioning look. I sent her an apologetic one back. Miley went to pick out a wig, while Shar finished my makeup. We then went outside. The limo was waiting on street, and a few people were looking out their windows to see what was going on. We went in, and saw Oliver, as Mike, Jackson, and Robbie, though Robbie didn't have his moustache on. "Lilly has something to tell you, Jackson," Miley smiled.

"Yeah?" he looked at me expectantly.

He probably knew what I was going to say, though. Well, what Miley thought I was going to say. Instead I said, "I have a boyfriend."

* * *

A/N: Vote tally: Jackson-5, Ryan-4. A request for everybody who has yet to vote, or has already voted, and wants to do it anyway: Give a reason for your choice. Please and thank- you. (Disclaimer: That does not belong to me. It belongs to whoever writes Kim Possible.) 


	11. In the Limo

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, or Hannah Montana.

Replies:

daisy617: Lol... that's not what I meant by give a reason, but okay...

LucyLicious xx: Yes, Sharpay knows.

F29DWNxluverx4: Ha-ha. I left you suspended... get it? Suspense, cliffhanger? Suspended off a cliff?

clipzinha: I thought about it, and you were right, I didn't put in anything of Rilly, so, this is going to be a flashback chapter.

iluvdisneychannel: That's sort of what I'm going to do. You'll see in the next chapter, probably.

rockn'rollchick618: Okay, you can keep voting, I don't mind.

Shannahbelle: Horray! Go Lackson!

vlmck02: Thanks so much!

A/N: Half a flashback chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10-

"Popstar's best friend said what now?"

Exactly the reaction I thought I would get from Miley. "I have a boyfriend," I repeated slowly and cautiously.

I couldn't look anybody in the eye. Miley's were practically bulging out, Sharpay was grinning smugly, Jackson was looking confused, and Robbie Ray was shaking his head, disappointed. Apparently Miley had told him about everything. My gaze then fell on Oliver, who had his arm around Miley, but was smiling sympathetically at me. I smiled back at him weakly, and then broke eye contact. "How did this happen? _When_ did this happen?" Miley finally whispered.

And so I told them.

**Flashback:**

"**Hey, Lillian," Ryan said, coming up to me after math class, "I was wondering, Shar and Troy are starring in the fall musical, and Opening Night is this Friday... Um... Would you like to come with me?"**

**This was unbelievable. I didn't think Ryan actually liked me. And besides, I was starting to think that maybe I **_**did **_**like Jackson. But I definitely still liked Ryan. "Of course," I replied, grinning widely.**

**In the middle of the play, I suddenly found myself laying my head on Ryan's shoulder. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he whispered in my ear.**

**I squeezed his hand, as a way of saying, "Most definitely yes!"**

**Over the next half a month, Ryan and I kept spending more and more time together. Occasionally, we would double with Sharpay and Troy, but often times we were by ourselves. We went just about anywhere on our dates. Movies, ice-cream shop, to the mall, and even bowling. Throughout this entire time, I was dreading what I would have to tell Miley.**

**End Flashback.**

By this time, we were at the concert hall. "We'll talk later," Miley hissed in my ear as we stepped out of the limo.

I sighed, and grabbed Sharpay's hand as we fought our way through the screaming fans. People were flinging autograph books in my face, because being Hannah's best friend, I was bound to become popular at some point, even if Traci and Evan thought I was geeky. Once Miley went on stage, Robbie Ray went to cheer her on from the sidelines, and only Jackson, Oliver, Sharpay, and I were left in the dressing room. Talk about awkward.

* * *

A/N: Vote tally: Jackson-7, Ryan-4. The verdict will be decided in the next chapter, so if you haven't voted, vote now! Don't forget to give a reason... 


	12. Tough Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own East High School, or Hannah Montana

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, or Hannah Montana, or the Hilton Hotels... I'm not even sure there's one of them in Albuquerque.

Replies:

daisy617: No chemistry at all... He's not really good with anybody that I can think of, though. The only person I can actually picture him with properly is Gabriella... but I hate her, so she doesn't deserve him.

LucyLicious xx: Don't worry. Jackson will get a hug in this chapter.

F29DWNxluverx4: I updated, so you're not allowed to kill me now.

jade-kwl-name-eva: Hope this is soon enough for ya!

iluvdisneychannel: I know, but I said that she would be going out with him, so I had to make that happen.

rockn'rollchick618: Wow. Three votes in one review. Impressive...

daseyfan2008: Yeah, but there are other crossover couples, aren't there?

AW: No, she got them for free... Because she's Lilly's friend.

SlytherinSarah: Jackson? Manly? More boyish than manly, but whatever...

-little clip-: Yeah. Lilly and Ryan don't have much in common. Except for their hats...

A/N: OMG, an update from me! Quick! Check to make sure the sky isn't falling! Actually, I had this chapter written a long time ago, but I forgot to post it. Sorry!

Chapter 11-

Here it was. The moment of truth. Sharpay was sitting to my left, with a smug grin on her face, and Miley was on my right, glaring at the both of us. I knew hosting a sleepover after the concert was a bad idea. It wasn't that good, actually. The concert, I mean. Miley's song was terrible.

There's this girl

Who lives in Albuquerque.

It seems that she has

The brains of a turkey.

She came up

And started dissing me.

So now she's gonna learn

Not to mess with a celebrity.

And that's just the first verse. "So, Lilly, why don't you tell me who your lovely boyfriend is?" Miley asked sharply.

"Well," I muttered, "His name is Ryan Evans..."

"Ryan Evans? Isn't _her _last name Evans?" Miles screamed.

"Yeah," Sharpay smirked, "He's my brother."

"Oh? So, Lilly, you agree to date her brother, but not mine?"

"Duh..." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Okay!" I cried, "Enough! Miles, make a list of reasons why I should be with Jackson, and, Shar, make a list of reasons why I should be with Ryan. Most reasons win."

"But what about what you want? It's not fair if we choose your boyfriend for you," Miley asked.

"Afraid to lose?" Sharpay taunted her.

"No. I'm concerned about what Lilly wants."

"It's fine. I kinda like both of them," I admitted, "I'll be happy either way."

They each had five minutes to make their lists. "Can I use your phone?" Miley asked, when I told her and Sharpay that time was up.

"Of course," I smiled, "And Miles- just because it's a new house doesn't mean you have to ask."

She took a piece of paper out of her bag. I couldn't see what was written on it, except for Hilton Hotel. I assumed she wanted to call Oliver or Robbie, to tell them good night. When she got back, we decided that they would take turns naming reasons, and whoever lasts the longest, and out-reasons the other, wins. "Miley goes first," I declared, and Miley smiled at me.

"I'm gonna win this one, easy," she whispered to me.

She took a deep breath, and read her first reason. "Jackson and Lilly have known each other longer."

"Ryan and Lillian both like hats."

"Jackson taught Lilly how to skateboard."

"Lillian doesn't skateboard!"

"Yes, she does!" Miles shouted, at the same time that I screamed, "Yes, I do!"

"Fine. In that case, she didn't skateboard, because Ryan thinks it's stupid. She was willing to change for him."

"Well, Jackson likes Lilly just the way she is. Lilly shouldn't have to change to get a guy to like her."

"Ryan's Lillian's age. There isn't an age difference, so they'll finish school at the same time, go to college at the same time..."

"But girls mature faster than boys. Lilly and Jackson are at the same maturity level."

"Yeah, well, from what I've seen of Jackson, he's _very _immature."

"So's Lilly!"

"Hey!" I protested.

"You are..." Miley apologized.

"Whatever. That's enough reasons. I've made my decision."

A/N: The end. Haha. Cliffy for you guys. Wait. Never mind. I'm not that evil. I won't end the chapter here.

"But before I tell you guys," I continued, "I'm gonna go get water. All this boyfriend deciding is making me thirsty."

I walked out the door to my room-- and right into Jackson's waiting arms.

A/N: Now the chapter's over. I purposely made Sharpay sound like a dumb idiot. But I apologize. I just needed that for the sake of the story. So review fast, and I might get to updating again!


End file.
